Flight of Fate
by everythingreys
Summary: My first Fanfic. Its an AU of MerDer. Please leave a comment of what you think.


Chapter 1

Derek finally got on the plane, just in time to catch his fligh to San Francisco. But with his luck he got an aisle seat. He always hated that seat, and always will. He looked around to see if there was any other window seat available but there wasn't any. He couldn't ask the person next to him because the was in deep sleep. "Dammit" he muttered under is breathe. Most of the people on board were asleep by the time the plane was in the air. Derek hit the call button for a flight attendent. A tall perky blonde came to him right away. " Hi, I'm Izzie, is there something you need?" Izzie asked. "Do you have any earplugs? Its pretty hard to relax with him snoring next to me" Derek asked while pointing to the guy sitting next to him. "Of course!" Izzie said happily, and turned around to get his earplugs. Izzie came back a second later with his earplugs. "Here you go!" Izzie exclaimed with too much energy for it to be 11:00 pm. "Thank you" Derek said tiredly. As soon as she left Derek closed his eyes without the earplugs, the guy next to him had stopped snoring to his joy.

Derek closed his eyes and fell asleep slightly for 10 minutes, until he heard the most delightful giggle. When he opened his eyes all he saw was a very cute ass walking away with her golden brown wavy hair. He needed to see the face that it belnoged to and just to hear that sweet giggle one more time. He pushed the call button and hoped that Izzie girl wouldn't come. When he saw that gorgeous smile with her peircing green eyes and her hair, he instantly saw perfection. She started to speak "Hello..." The plane hit some rough turbulance and in one second, she was sitting on Derek's lap. They both opened their eyes simultaneously and heir eyes locked. Emerald green clashed with ocean blue. Their lips were inches apart. She felt his arousal and she snapped out of the haze that she was in. She stood up immediatly and started to speak again "I'm so sorry sir! My name is Meredith, was there something you needed?" she said embarressed and awkwardly. Derek face was shocked but was soon replaced with a smirk. Until Meredth glanced downt to his pants. He covered his crotch with his hands quickly. "I uh.. I uh..." He stammred, He cleared his throat and asked "Could I get a water?" Meredith turned around quicly and brought him a bottle of water. "Here you go sir, I apologize again for what happened" Meredith said awkwardly. "Its okay, really." Derek said as his smirk appeared again. "Uh.. okay" said with a sigh. She quickly left. Derek looked arond and saw that many people were staring at him and he turned to look at the guy next to him at the window seat. The guy said "She's hot!" Derek just looked at him and said "Yeah" with disbelief that had just happened.

Meredith felt eyes on her but she mainly felt those ocean blue eyes burrowing into her. When she got to the area where the flight attendents were she closed the curtain without turning around. Izzie came up to her with a surprised expression about to ask Meredith a question, but Meredith stopped her and stated to Izzie and the other flight attendents that were looking at her "It was an accident, I fell into his lap because of the turbulence and don't ask anything else." The other flight attendents nodded their heads and went back to work. But Izzie just had to be nosy and started to speak "But" Then Meredith repeated that it was just an accident. "Fine" Izzie said defeatedly.

Derek finally got the couarge to ask Meredith for her number. He pushed the call button and waited. He realized that all the other flight attendents were all busy except Meredith. He did his best dreamy smile and he added a head tilt when she walked over.

Meredith also noticed that the other flight attendents were busy and she was the only one not busy. She cursed in her head and walked over to him.

Once he started to speak the intercom came on and had annouced that they were close to landing and that everyone should take their seats and put on their seatbelts.

"I'm sorry sir, I have to go." Meredith said happily

Derek was disappointed. Shortly after, the plane had landed he started to look for Meredith but with no luck he did not find her. He left the airport with his head hanging with the realization that he probably wouldn't see her again.


End file.
